


Four Times Pentium Helped his Friends...

by Geekygirl24



Category: Mad Dog (Kdrama)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Ohn Nu-Ri & Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Four Times Pentium Helped his Friends...

*******By Hacking******

Ohn Nu-Ri sighed.

This was probably the eleventh time he’d sighed in the past twenty minutes.

This guy was getting way too close to Ha-Ri.

“Is he seriously talking about taking you to his cabin?” He asked into the comms unit, “That’s a total serial killer move.”

He could see her smirk in the security cameras.

“Come on baby.” The man practically whined, grabbing her wrist, “We can way more fun away from here.”

Ha-Ri couldn’t do what she usually did to people this pushy, not without ruining the scheme they had going on here.

Ohn Nu-Ri’s face twisted into a fairly sinister grin, as he cracked his knuckles, typing out a few commands into the computer. Seconds later, the sprinkler system was set off and everyone scattered.

Hopefully it wouldn’t impact their mission too much.

…

Later, when they all reconvened back at headquarters, Ha-Ri sidled over to press a kiss to Nu-Ri’s cheek.

“Nicely done.” She whispered, “Don’t let Min-Joon find out though. He’s sulking about his ruined shirt.”

“PENTIUM!”

“Run!”

*************By Observation****************

Ohn Nu-Ri hated public transport. He hated how loud and smelly it was, the crowds... especially in certain parts of the city.

Where everyone had wandering hands.

“Mr Choi.” He hissed up at the older man, pressed between him and Soon-Jung, “I think that man’s going for your wallet.”

Like lightening, Choi Kang-Woo’s hand darted behind him and grabbed the encroaching wrist, his grip tightening until the man yelped and backed away.

“We’re walking next time.” Kim Min-Joon grumbled behind Ohn Nu-Ri, “Or hiring a car… a spacious one.”

**************With Homemade Technology*****************

“And this button will lock the door immediately.”

“…. Alright?”

“These are the best electronic locks in the world, nothing can get past these.”

“So, you’ve said.”

“And if anyone does try to break in, then the panic button will be pressed, and police will be there immediately.”

“Isn’t this a little bit over-kill Pentium?”

Ohn Nu-Ri glanced up at Kim Min-Joon, “What? Why?”

Gesturing around with a wave of his hand, Kim Min-Joon frowned. “All of… this!”

“Min-Joon.” Ohn Nu-Ri frowned, “You were nearly killed, remember?”

“Yes, but- “

“- then this is definitely needed.”

Kim Min-Joon opened his mouth to protest again, only for Park Soon-Jung to place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t bother.” The ex-convict whispered, “You won’t win.”

“… Maybe I can put a laser system in!”

“Alright, maybe we should stop him now.”

***********By Just Being There **************

“Really?” Ohn Nu-Ri sighed as he walked into the bar, spotting Park Soon-Jung slumped over the counter with several empty glasses all around him. Slowly, the younger man took a seat next to his friend, waving away the bartender as the poor girl came over to check on Soon-Jung.

He knew the break-up between Soon-Jung and his nurse friend had been hard, but not this hard.

Gently, Ohn Nu-Ri nudged the other man, dodging Soon-Jung’s weak swats.

“Did you really have to drink so much?”

Soon-Jung just yawned, cracking one eye open, “P-Pentium?”

“Why did you drink so much?” he repeated the question patiently.

“She… left me!”

“I know…” Ohn Nu-Ri winced, patting Soon-Jung on the back, “Come on, we should get you home.”

As he managed to get Soon-Jung to his feet, the pair of them stumbled out of the bar, Ohn Nu-Ri bracing himself against the wall when the weight got to be too much.

“Sorry.” He heard Soon-Jung whisper.

“For what?”

“For being a bad friend!”

“You’re not a bad friend.”

“… I love you Pentium.”

Ohn Nu-Ri frowned sadly…. There was no chance Soon-Jung was going to remember this in the morning… right?

“I love you too.”

****And One Way They Helped Him*****

Ohn Nu-Ri never actually meant for them to see it.

It was just bad timing that they happened to come in when he was trying to ice his shoulder.

They were meant to be out on a mission.

“What the hell happened?” Park Soon-Jung was the first to step forwards, closely followed by Kang Woo.

“Ummm…” Ohn Nu-Ri panicked slightly, “…. I-I fell... against the desk.”

“Bullshit.” Ha-Ri snarled, “Look at it!”

He knew the bruising looked bad, all purple and red, but it was just some bruising.

“Sit down.” Park Soon-Jung ordered, “Lift your arm up for me.”

“I-I just need to ice it and- “

“- it looks like you were grabbed.” Kim Min-Joon spoke up, uncharacteristically quiet, “Hard… and painfully.”

“I’ll get some ice” Ha-Ri headed over to the freezer, “Whilst he tells you what happened.”

Nu-Ri frowned as they all turned to face him, expectant looks on their faces. “It- it wasn’t a big deal?”

All it took was one prod from Park Soon-Jung on these very tender bruises, for him to change his tone.

“He didn’t mean to!”

There were no prizes for guessing who ‘he’ was, as jaws tightened all around.

“Honestly…” Nu-Ri frantically tried to cover up his mistake, “… It’s not a big deal!”

“Yes, it is.” Kim Min-Joon snarled, his entire body one long line of tension, “And the whole point of being a team, is that we have someone to look out for us…. You’ve done that for us, so why wouldn’t we do it for you?”

Nu-Ri bit his lip, knowing that, not matter what he said, this situation wasn’t going to magically fix itself. He winced as Ha-Ri made her way back, strapping the bags of ice to his shoulder.

“This looks like it really hurts.” She whispered.

“… Yeah, a little bit.”

Silently, they all seemed to come to some sort of agreement, pushing him to sit on the sofa, elevating his arm, giving him some mild painkillers as they all heaped in around him. Eventually, they managed to rearrange themselves until they were all making body contact with him somewhere.

“You can sleep if you want to.” Soon-Jung whispered in his ear, as the warmth and comfort started to get to him, “We’ll talk about you hiding injuries from us later.”

Great… something to look forward to.


End file.
